Ford Club Wagon/Econoline
Positioned at the heart of the full-size van market, the rear-drive Club Wagon was designed to appeal to buyers who needed a large people mover but who wanted to travel in comfort and style. Cargo versions were known as the Econoline. Competitors in this market were the Dodge Ram Van, GMC Rally and Savana Vans and the Chevrolet G-Series/Sportvan. Year-to-year changes 1991 The Club Wagon and Econoline each had two trim levels -- E150 and E250 Long Wheelbase. 1994 For this model year, the Club Wagon was available in three different series -- Regular Wagon, Heavy-Duty Regular Wagon and Super Wagon, in one of three trim levels: the base XL, the midlevel XLT and the top-of-the-line Chateau. In a major departure from the competition, the Club Wagon was offered only in a single wheelbase. The base engine was a 4.9-liter ohv inline 6-cylinder, the only inline Six in the full-size van market. Optional gasoline engines were all V8s: a 5.0-liter ohv V8, a 5.8-liter ohv V8 and a 7.5-liter ohv V8. The optional turbocharged diesel V8, the newly reconfigured 7.3-liter, completed the powerplant lineup. The standard transmission on 6-cylinder vans was a 3-speed automatic. A 4-speed automatic overdrive was the only optional transmission offered with the 6-clinder engine. The 4-speed automatic was standard on every other engine in the model lineup. 1995 For 1995, the Ford Club Wagon/Econoline benefited from a series of systems improvements. The big news was a new, optional 7.3-liter turbocharged diesel engine, which replaced the naturally aspirated version. In addition, driver's-side airbags were now standard equipment across the line, and all models received a new stainless-steel exhaust system. Retail prices As of May 2, 1994: *'$16,348 '(1994 Ford Econoline E150) *'$16,743 '(1994 Ford Econoline E250) *'$17,450 '(1994 Ford Econoline E250 Super HD) *'$17,841 '(1994 Ford Econoline E350) *'$18,810 '(1994 Ford Econoline E350 Super HD) *'$18,332 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon XL) *'$19,344 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon XL HD) *'$21,467 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon Super XL) *'$21,533 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon XLT) *'$22,467 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon XLT HD) *'$23,147 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon Super XLT) *'$24,610 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon Chateau) *'$25,062 '(1994 Ford Club Wagon Chateau HD) As of January 12, 1995: *'$17,085 '(1995 Ford Econoline E150) *'$17,507 '(1995 Ford Econoline E250) *'$17,924 '(1995 Ford Econoline E250 HD) *'$18,229 '(1995 Ford Econoline E250 Super Van) *'$18,738 '(1995 Ford Econoline E250 Super HD) *'$19,133 '(1995 Ford Econoline E350) *'$20,117 '(1995 Ford Econoline E350 Super Van) *'$19,122 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon XL) *'$20,582 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon XL HD) *'$22,706 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon Super XL) *'$22,030 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon XLT) *'$23,413 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon XLT HD) *'$24,295 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon Super XLT) *'$25,315 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon Chateau) *'$26,528 '(1995 Ford Club Wagon Chateau HD) As of October 1, 1995: *'$18,135 '(1996 Ford Econoline E150) *'$18,560 '(1996 Ford Econoline E250) *'$18,975 '(1996 Ford Econoline E250 HD) *'$19,280 '(1996 Ford Econoline E250 Super Van) *'$19,790 '(1996 Ford Econoline E250 Super HD) *'$20,185 '(1996 Ford Econoline E350) *'$21,170 '(1996 Ford Econoline E350 Super Van) Shipping prices *'$575 '(1993-1994 models) *'$590' (1995 and early 1996 models) Gallery 95econoline2.jpg|1995 Ford Econoline E150 95econoline.jpg|1995 Ford Econoline E250 95fordeconoline.jpg|1995 Ford Econoline E350 95clubwagon.jpg|1995 Ford Club Wagon 96clubwagon.jpg|1996 Ford Club Wagon Category:Ford Category:Large vans Category:1992 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2000 Category:3-speed automatic vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:8-cylinder vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:12-passenger vehicles Category:15-passenger vehicles